Research is proposed which will demonstrate the applicability of normal Raman and resonance Raman spectroscopy to the identification, spatial localization and realtime quantitation of the corrosion products of high copper amalgams used in dental restoration. Metallic products of dental amalgam corrosion have been known to cause inflammatory reactions, cytotoxic responses and allergic reactions, therefore maximization of corrosion resistance of materials is desirable. High copper amalgam materials show tremendous variations in corrosion susceptability with similar bulk metal compositions. The time development of local corrosion cells generated between different phases on freely corroding amalgams will be explored along with the crevice corrosion processes involved in marginal sealing. It is anticipated that the improved understanding of the corrosion processes occurring on these complex materials will enable the design of better materials and the establishment of performance standards for existing ones.